Simplify the following expression: ${-4-3(2a-8)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 {-3(}\gray{2a-8}{)} $ $ -4 {-6a+24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6a {-4 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6a + {20}$ The simplified expression is $-6a+20$